


afterend

by zanykingmentality



Category: Outrun the Wind - Elizabeth Tammi
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Mornings, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, they're two dorks in love and i adore them!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanykingmentality/pseuds/zanykingmentality
Summary: Kahina and Atalanta wake on the road home.





	afterend

**Author's Note:**

> please read Outrun the Wind by Elizabeth Tammi I'm a little obsessed with it and so I had to write something for it!! this is just a drabble but rest assured I Will Not Stop 
> 
> unbeta-d as usual but spell-checked. please enjoy!

For once, Kahina is not afraid. 

 

She still swats away green mist in her dreams ― watches it engulf a sea of ships ― but when she wakes she knows Delphi is behind her and can no longer harm her. Apollo will lick his wounds for a few generations, and she will be free as this: Atalanta sleeping next to her, gold-spun hair trailing over her cheeks. Her every soft exhale times itself with the metronome of Kahina’s heart. 

 

It’s rare for Kahina to wake up before Atalanta, so she savors days like this. Early mornings were once her enemy, but she finds they’re more pleasant now. Atalanta’s eyes flutter open, long eyelashes delicate in the morning mist. Right now, she looks fragile as glass; though Kahina knows Atalanta is the strongest maiden ― no, strongest  _ person _ she’s ever met. She remembers feral gray eyes and shivers, from fear or love or lust or all three. Next to her, Atalanta stirs. 

 

“Kahina,” she whispers. 

 

Kahina’s lips turn up in a smile. “Atalanta.” 

 

The blonde-haired maiden tucks a strand of Kahina’s loose curls behind her ear and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

 

Atalanta’s sleep tunic is bunched up around her waist. Kahina throws her arm over the other girl, skin tingling with warmth. They’ve been on the run for about a month, but it’s all worth it. They will reach Corinth. Kahina will see her  _ family. _ She’d never thought that was a possibility before. 

 

She turns her face and presses a kiss to Atalanta’s palm. It is not always warm in Greece, but right now it is the most pleasant type of heat ― the type Kahina could bathe in forever and stay wanting for nothing but Atalanta. 

 

“Come on,” Atalanta says. “We should get up.” 

 

Kahina hums lethargically, pulling herself closer to the other girl, pressing their bare legs together. “Five more minutes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> they just warm my sapphic heart man


End file.
